A deuterium light source is commonly used in liquid chromatography (e.g., LC PDA) applications as an Ultra Violet (UV) light source. Wavelength ranges of down to 190 nm and up to 700 nm are common in these types of applications. Typically, optical intensity varies with temperature changes and, thus, slight variations in bulb temperature can adversely affect noise and drift in the instrument leading to inaccurate or noisy readings. These types of lamps typically operate at relatively high temperatures (up to 290 deg. C) and thereby require active cooling. Typically, forced convection by means of a fan is sufficient to keep the lamp from overheating.